


I'll catch you

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, angel - Freeform, fall - Freeform, feathers - Freeform, wing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I'll catch you




End file.
